Brothers and Talks
by Pikacraft
Summary: A One-shot which was asked for by KHLegacy for her fanfiction Shadow Revelations. Ash and Tai have a little talk together as well as reflecting on past events in the run up to finding the Hero of Ideals. Set in chapter 43 of Shadow Revelation. Please check it out before reading this or some stuff won't make sense. This is for you KHLegacy!
1. The Ideal Chat

**Pikacraft: Hey guys and this is a one shot that KHLegacy has asked me to do for their Shadow Revelations story.**

**Tai: Really? You did that for her?**

**Pikacraft: YEP! I got a mention in the Hero of Ideals chapter, didn't i?**

**Rio: She's crazy!**

**Pikacraft: Just because i prefer dragon types doesn't make me ultra crazy! Enjoy**

* * *

Tai was looking up at the sky. The group had set up camp and he was having a little alone time. Feelings were bundling up inside of him ever since Nascour kidnapped Ash. Tai sighed with a heavy heart. He couldn't do anything to stop his brother being taken and lost control of his aura. Tai looked to see his Riolu, Rio standing by his side.

"Rio! Riolu!" Rio yapped happily. Tai smiled a bit and stroked Rio's head.

"What are you doing out here?" Tai turned his head around to see his brother leaning against a tree.

"God dammit, Ash. You scared me!" Tai grumbled but joined in with the laughing.

"So, you could have just used your aura." Ash giggled, taking a seat beside Tai.

"Rio, can you go back to camp? I want to talk to Ash, alone." Tai asked his faithful starter. Rio saluted and ran off back into the forest. Ash smiled.

"Quite a persistent pokémon you've got there." Tai just laughed nervously.

"Rio's no more persistent than your Pikachu!" He said, lightly punching his brother's arm playfully.

"Okay, you've got me there!" The two sat in silence for some time when Tai spoke up.

"I've been thinking… about what happened…"

"Tai, don't…" Ash muttered.

"No, Ash! It's because of me Nascour managed to kidnap you! He made your fear worse. He could have killed you!"

"At one point I believed that creep had killed both you and Pikachu! Plus, look on the bright side. I'm okay now and… the past is in the past!"

"That sounds like a line from a popular song of a musical movie…" Tai felt a hand hit him on the head.

"TAI! No fourth wall breaking! That's Team Rocket's job!" Tai just grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ash sighed; he had some little brother to live with.

"Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." The two suddenly burst out laughing again. Tai loved moments like this. Time which he could spend with his brother, alone. Due to Cipher and their Shadow pokémon plan, Tai rarely had time to sit down with Ash or his pokémon to have a conversation or play around with. He stopped laughing and smiled. Ash gave him a giant grin in return.

"So, Tai. Who do you think this Hero of Ideals is that N told us about?" Ash asked. Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Some really cool person who can control a legendary pokémon." Another whack to the head.

"I knew that! I meant who could it be?"

"I don't know, the opposite of N I guess. I mean, he is the Hero of Truth, so the Hero of Ideals has to be the opposite right?" Ash shook his head at Tai's remark.

"Not really. The Hero will just have a stronger belief in Ideals instead of the Truth. If they were opposites then the Hero would hate pokémon."

"True." Another moment of silence ran over the two. They just sat there and felt the wind blow through their hair. The sun shone through the trees. It had turned out to be a really nice day. "Hey Ash. Do you wonder what would have happened if we never met?"

"I'd be too dead to wonder, Tai. You've saved my life quite a few times. Without you, I'd be dead for sure. Plus life wouldn't be as exciting and nice." Ash replied. "And I'd have never met the little brother I used to dream of." He ruffled up Tai's hair and laughed. Tai however looked unamused.

"Thanks for the new hairstyle Ash. It's not like all the hairdressers are closed now days but..."

"No problem! You deserved it!" Ash butted in and began laughing quite loudly. Tai laughed too whilst wondering why no one else had come to get the two yet, or if anyone knew they were gone. He was glad no one was here but it did start to worry him.

"Do you think we should be heading back yet?" Ash tipped his head to one side and began thinking.

"I don't know… You?"

"Maybe… but I don't want this moment to end. We rarely have times like this. Either I'm angry or can't control my aura…"

"And I'm getting myself kidnapped. Look, Tai. I'm sure I can always make time to talk to my little brother. We are brothers and we stick together. And like I say. Never give up until the very end! We are gonna beat Cipher. We have friends helping us Tai, we can do this." Tai stared at his brother for some time but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Never give up until the very end."

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"You owe me copyright!"*

"WHHAAATT?!"

"Just kidding!" Ash giggle nervously holding his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Seriously Tai, you have a worse temper than I do!" another round of laughter burst out. The two heard a voice from back in the trees.

"ASH! TAI! COME ON! WE HAVE TO EAT LUNCH AND I'M NOT WAITING A MOMENT LONGER FOR EACH OF YOU!"

"May! Always has and always will be a foodie!" The brothers giggled in unison. They got up and ran off to camp. Tai had a renewed faith of everything that was going on and, if nothing, had his brothers support the whole way through what was going to happen in the near on future.

* * *

* Check out chapter 41 for reference!

* * *

**Pikacraft: So there we go! Hope you liked it KHLegacy and just remember that this Dragon type trainer is supporting you all the way. Thanks to everyone who view, reviews, favs and follows my stories. New chapter for Nightmare coming out soon and the next chapter in Black and White; Best wishes, Unova! will also be out soon. I've started the next chapter for Of Fires and Flares as well. Enjoy!**


	2. The Pain of the Heart

**Pikacraft: Another one shot requested by KHLegacy. This time this comes from the end of chapter 24. The one were Tai goes out of control and everything goes wrong for him. Yeah, poor guy. Anyway, this is for you KHLegacy. Thanks for everything you've done!**

* * *

Tai sighed, tears had dried on his skin and his eyes were puffy and red. Today had been the worst for him. Helioptile had just died and worse, he'd hurt his brother. He had lost all control of his aura and his brother had gotten in the way of the aura claws that was meant for someone else. Tai began crying again.

"Why me? Why does everyone else have to get hurt because of me?" He sobbed loudly. Tai had run away from the Pokémon Center where the group were staying.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice asked. Tai turned around to see his brother standing there in his pyjamas. Tai hadn't realised how late it had gotten.

"Leave me alone Ash." Tai moaned. Ash rolled his eyes and sat beside his brother.

"Yeah right. Like I would." He replied. Tai sighed; he wasn't going to get Ash off his back, was he?"

"How is it?" He asked, pointing to the bandage on Ash's arm. A tiny blob of red could be seen in the middle of the bandage.

"Doesn't hurt that much. I just hate that stuff put on when it gets changed. And before you start, it wasn't your fault."

"IT WAS!" Tai shouted suddenly surprising Ash. "I hurt you! I could have killed you!"

"IT WAS NOBODY'S FAULT!" Ash screamed back causing Tai to go quiet. "I just didn't want you to be a murderer. I couldn't let you kill someone, Tai." Tai went quiet. That hit him hard. Yeah, true. At the time Tai thought that Jasper deserved it. But now that he was thinking about it, wouldn't that have made him worse than Jasper was.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Tai said with a tiny smile. Ash grinned.

"It's nothing." He replied. The two sat in silence for a few moments taking in the night sky. There was not a single cloud and the stars twinkled from millions of light years away.

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Ash chuckled lightly before replying.

"You already did, twice, go on." Tai rolled his eyes but giggled a bit.

"Do you wish we'd never met?" Ash gasped in both horror and disbelief. Tai was asking something that he instantly knew the answer to.

"NO! I don't wish that. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I hurt you…"

"I've had worse!" Ash snapped. He wasn't angry at Tai but he felt mad that Tai would even think or say something like that. "Tai, I've nearly, and have, died before I met you. I wouldn't trade you or our meeting for the world. Yes, you went out of control but we can fix that. Plus I wouldn't think any differently of you. You had no control of what you were doing. I know it wasn't you in there. That's why I'm trying to make you feel better. We've been through a lot since we met and I've been through much more before that. I am used to getting hurt. How do you think that electric attacks don't hurt me as much as everyone else? That's because I've been hit by Pikachu's attacks from the beginning of my journey but do I hate Pikachu or want him to leave me? NO. It's the same with you Tai. Just because you went out of control and hurt me once doesn't mean I would never want to see you again. You got that?" Tai nodded. He'd taken in every word Ash had said.

"Yeah I got it." He said with a smile.

"Good. I'm tired so I'm gonna head to bed. You should too mister." Tai laughed and got up. The two began walking towards the Pokémon Center when Tai stopped. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ash, why are you like this? Always cheering me up and trying to make me feel better? Why do you do it?" Ash just smiled.

"Isn't that a brother's job?" He walked into the Center leaving Tai outside to ponder his words.

"I… guess it is." Tai finally muttered as he too walked into the Pokémon Center.


End file.
